An autonomous mobile device refers to a device capable of realizing autonomous movement according to information acquired by the device itself without external control, for example, realizing autonomous movement control (for example, obstacle avoidance) according to a detection on an external environment, or autonomous movement control based on target tracking, and so on. Based on the dimensions of the movement, autonomous mobile devices at least may be classified into two-dimensional autonomous mobile devices (for example, autonomous mobile device on ground), three-dimensional autonomous mobile devices (for example, unmanned aerial vehicle), etc. Target tracking is a common skill that the autonomous mobile device needs to be equipped with.
In existing technologies, methods for target tracking are to perform closed-loop control on a location of an autonomous mobile device relative to a tracked target object. Since the tracking path of the autonomous mobile device itself is uncontrollable, when the target object bypasses an obstacle, as shown in FIG. 1, the autonomous mobile device tends to collide with the obstacle.